


Playing House

by LilAnnieSunshine



Series: SasuSaku Month 2020 [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, Gen, Humor, Playing House, Playing Pretend, they're all about 5 years old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilAnnieSunshine/pseuds/LilAnnieSunshine
Summary: Sasuke isn't happy that his cool daycare where he got to learn martial arts got shut down because the owner turned out to be a cult leader.But he is looking forward to playtime at Hidden Leaves Daycare now that he's returned.Sasuke, Suigetsu, Juugo & Karin are now in daycare with the Leaf Village kids.They learn that the Leaf Village kids have a pretty intricate pretend play saga where Naruto is the president, Sasuke is a super spy, and *gasp* married to Sakura.Inspired by that issue of Chibi Sasuke where he goes to daycare and there's a Sarada babydoll.Written for SasuSaku month. Day 8, "Let's play pretend."
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SasuSaku Month 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812370
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52





	Playing House

Mikoto Uchiha pulled up to Hidden Leaves Daycare in her Toyota Prius. She came to a stop and looked in her rearview mirror, angling it to see her son’s face more sullen than usual.

Sasuke Uchiha was strapped into his car seat. He was looking out the window with a scowl and his arms crossed over his chest. Mikoto sighed. “I’m sorry Sasuke, I know you liked your last daycare, but you can’t go there anymore.”

Super Fun Happy Sounds Daycare had been closed after the owner, Orochimaru, was exposed online as a cult leader whose plan was to brainwash kids through his daycare, not that she could explain that to Sasuke, or that he’d understand.

Mikoto was about as happy as Sasuke that the last daycare didn’t work out. She liked it because it was closer to Itachi’s high school.

At least Sasuke used to go to Hidden Leaves Daycare, so he already knew some of the kids.

She got out of the car and opened the side door. “Come on, Sasuke.” She said, unclipping him from his car seat. “You’re back with all of your other friends.”

Sasuke didn’t move. He’d become close to three other kids at his other daycare and didn’t think much of his Hidden Leaves friends. Besides, at Super Fun Happy Sounds Daycare he got to learn martial arts, which was way cooler than finger painting and naptime.

“Is that Sasuke?” asked a male voice behind her.

She turned to see Iruka-sensei, one of the caregivers. He had the gentle tone and smile of a caring older brother.

His behavior put her at ease, she was always suspicious of Kabuto, the young man Orochimaru had watching the kids. Kabuto always seemed to be hiding something.

“He won’t get out of the car.” Mikoto explained.

“May I?” asked Iruka gesturing to the open door.

Mikoto nodded.

Iruka looked at Sasuke and smiled. “Don’t you want to come inside and see all of your friends?”

“Hn.” Said Sasuke.

Iruka rubbed his chin. “You know, a few other kids from your last daycare are now enrolled here. Maybe you can help them get to know everybody.” Iruka knew Sasuke liked being in charge, maybe giving him a role would help.

Sasuke just looked away.

Time to pull out the big guns. “I’m sure everyone would be really happy to see you. Naruto and Sakura drew you into the class picture.” Iruka pulled out his wallet and showed the folded up class picture, which included a sticky note with a stick figure drawing attached to it.

Sasuke examined it. His hair did not look like that, Naruto must’ve done most of the coloring. Sakura knew how to stay in the lines. He gave Iruka an expression that meant, “And why do I care?”

Iruka smiled. “It’s about to be election season again. Naruto was elected class president last time but this time –“

Sasuke jumped out of his seat and started walking into the daycare. If he had to go here, they were going to follow his rules.

Sasuke and Iruka walked in to find the class not in their seats. Kakashi, the more laid-back of the caregivers was letting the kids socialize before officially beginning the class.

Naruto was showing off his cousin, Karin and his new friends Juugo and Suigetsu.

Sasuke scowled. How did Naruto know them so well?

“Sasuke is back!” Cheered Sakura. She ran over to him and gave him a big hug.

He tolerated it, but he didn’t hug back.

Karin walked away from Naruto. “You get off of Sasuke, ugly!”

“What?” Said Sakura, not sure why Naruto’s cousin was being mean to her all of a sudden.

“Be nice to Sakura, Karin.” Naruto said, entirely confused. He knew lots of girls thought Sasuke was cute, but he didn’t understand why they had to fight with each other.

“They really should be at their tables,” Said Iruka, who was getting ready to break up a bunch of five year olds.

“They were behaving just fine before Sasuke walked in.” Kakashi pointed out, although it wasn’t Sasuke starting the drama.

Iruka clapped his hands. “Back to your seats.”

Everyone went back to their seats and Sasuke was surprised to find a pale, smiley boy what used to be his seat.

“Get out.” Said Sasuke.

“No.” Said the strange boy.

“This is my seat.”

“No it’s not.”

Iruka walked over to Sasuke and crouched down. “I know this used to be your spot, but Sai sits here now. I have a new table for you, and you get to sit with your other friends.” He gestured to Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu who were already sitting at the table.

Sasuke sulked over to the table. How dare that boy take his seat, it was his.

After a day full of learning colors, numbers, shapes, and letters, playtime was finally announced. Sasuke brightened up. It was the one thing he missed about Hidden Leaves Daycare. His other daycare really didn’t give him time to play.

Sakura had her nap mat set up over by a toy kitchen. She was holding a little baby doll with black hair. Sasuke smiled and walked over.

“Sasuke, you’re home from your mission!” Sakura cheered hugging him tightly. “Did you defeat the evil monkey robots?

“Mission?” asked Sasuke to Naruto.

“We decided you were on a long business trip and that’s why you left your wife and baby for so long.”

“WIFE?” shrieked Karin. Naruto said he’d initiate the new arrivals into their _very intricate_ game of house.

“Yeah. Sasuke is a super spy and he’s married to Sakura. She’s a doctor. And their baby’s name is Sarada.”

“That’s no fair, she gets to be married to Sasuke.” Said Karin, about to throw hands because Sasuke wasn’t hers.

“Get over it.” Said Ino who was seated at her nap mat with a toy cash register and a fistful of dandy lions. The strange pale boy from before was seated at the mat with her, doing a finger painting.

Sasuke gave Naruto a questioning look. Ino used to be crazy over him, she threw the biggest fit when Sasuke announced he wanted to be fake-married to Sakura instead of her.

Naruto didn’t pick up on the hint, but he wasn’t done explaining the game to the new arrivals. “That’s Ino, she owns a flower shop and is married to Sai who is an artist.”

“I’m also a model!” Ino reminded him, posing for a Sai as he sloppily finger-painted her onto the paper. “And a mom!” She picked up a little baby doll with blonde hair and blue eyes.

“Weren’t you married to Shikamaru?” asked Sasuke. He remembered Ino saying she wanted a husband and if she couldn’t have Sasuke, Shikamaru had to play the role.

“Not anymore.”

“Choji is a chef and Shikamaru helps in the restaurant.” Explained Naruto.

“It’s a drag.” Said Shikamaru, who was seated next to Choji on a mat, rolling play-dough burger. “ But it beats being married to Ino.

“And I’m married to Hinata, she’s a mom!” Said Naruto proudly, pulling the shy girl into a bear hug. “And I’m the president. I’m the one who sent Sasuke on his mission.”

“What about those two?” asked Suigetsu pointing at Shino and Kiba.

“Shino is a teacher.” Said Naruto.

“Remember, all of the babies go to school when the big hand is on the three.” Shino was seated on his own mat surrounded by pencils and paper. He pointed to the clock.

“And Kiba –“

“Ruff!” Kiba said, walking on his hands and knees and barking.

“Is our dog.” Naruto finished.

“You can be a dog?” asked Suigetsu, who thought Kiba was crazy.

“Could I be a bird?” asked Juugo.

“Sure.” Said Naruto. “Did you want to belong to someone or just be the friendly neighborhood bird?”

Juugo considered it. “I’ll be Sasuke and Sakura’s bird!”

“That’s great!” Cheered Sakura, rocking the baby doll. “Did you hear that, Sasuke, we have a pet bird now?”

“Okay, but why does _she_ get to be married to Sasuke?” asked Karin.

“Because I am!” Said Sakura.

“Well, that was before I was here. Sasuke, wouldn’t you rather be married to me?”

Sasuke didn’t even consider it. “I can’t be married to you. I’m already married to Sakura.”

“And we have a baby. “ Sakura finished.

“And we have a baby.” Agreed Sasuke. “Sarada, that’s the baby’s name.”

“Well, what about Ino and Shikamaru?” Asked Karin. If they split up then there was a chance she could be with Sasuke.

“We both didn’t want to be married anymore.” Said Ino, who was much happier with Sai. He was much cuter and didn’t complain when Ino told him what to do.

“Yeah, and we both want to be married, right Sasuke?” asked Sakura.

Sasuke just nodded. There was a reason why he wanted Sakura and only Sakura to be his wife, even if he didn’t understand the feelings.

“Well Karin,” Said Suigetsu getting down on one knee and pulling out a ring pop. “If you’re so eager to get married, why don’t we –“

“Fine.” Said Karin snatching the ring pop from his hands.

“Oh boy, a wedding!” Cheered Ino. “You’ll need flowers!” She snatched up her dandy lions and put one in Karin’s hair and another in Suigetsu’s front pocket.

“I’ll take care of the food!” Said Choji. He and Shikamaru started rolling play-dough even faster.

“I’ll take pictures.” Said Sai.

“Sarada can be the flower girl!” Suigetsu suggested.

Sakura giggled. “Okay,” and took the baby doll and a dandy lion from Ino.

“I think we have everything we need!” Said Naruto, getting everyone to sit down but Suigetsu and Karin. “Now, say ‘I do.’”

“Aren’t you supposed to say more than that?” asked Karin.

“I don’t think so.” Said Naruto. “Say ‘I do.’”

“I do!” Said Suigetsu cheerfully.

“I do.” Grumbled Karin. 

“Now, you may kiss the bride.” Naruto declared.

“Do I have to?” asked Karin, disgusted.

“That’s gross.” Agreed Suigetsu.

“But you _have_ to. That’s how weddings happen. It doesn’t count if you don’t kiss.”

“Does that mean Sasuke kissed _her?”_ asked Karin. 

Sasuke turned bright pink. “I had to if I wanted to get married.”

“Fine.” Said Karin.

She and Suigetsu put their mouths together for a second before spitting to the side.

“Ew.” Karin said. 

“Gross.” Said Suigetsu.

Across the room, Kakashi and Iruka were watching.

“I see the new kids have been fully integrated into the classroom.” Said Kakashi lazily.

“Yes.” Said Iruka, mesmerized by the weird politics of childhood.

“And Sasuke came back from fighting the monkey robots?”

“I’m surprised you’re even following the storyline.”

“It’s honestly more cohesive than some of the books I’ve read.” Said Kakashi, showing Iruka some of his reading material.

“I’m just glad you’re paying attention.”

“I’m just glad they’re getting along.” It was the beginning of a whole knew pretend-play society.


End file.
